Embryonic and fetal development is a complex process and involves a series of highly orchestrated genetic and epigenetic events. Cancer development is also a complex process involving typically multiple genetic and epigenetic steps. Abnormalities in the epigenetic control of developmental processes are implicated in infertility, spontaneous abortion, intrauterine growth abnormalities and postnatal consequences. DNA methylation is one of the most frequently studied epigenetic mechanisms. Methylation of DNA mostly occurs in the context of the addition of a methyl group to the 5′ carbon of cytosine residues among CpG dinucleotides. Cytosine methylation adds a layer of control to gene transcription and DNA function. For example, hypermethylation of gene promoters enriched with CpG dinucleotides, termed CpG islands, is typically associated with repression of gene function.
Despite the important role of epigenetic mechanisms in mediating developmental processes, human embryonic and fetal tissues are not readily accessible for analysis (tumors may similarly not be accessible). Studies of the dynamic changes of such epigenetic processes in health and disease during the prenatal period in humans are virtually impossible. Extraembryonic tissues, particularly the placenta, which can be obtained as part of prenatal diagnostic procedures or after birth, have provided one of the main avenues for such investigations. However, such tissues require invasive procedures.
The DNA methylation profile of the human placenta has intrigued researchers for decades. The human placenta exhibits a plethora of peculiar physiological features involving DNA methylation. On a global level, placental tissues are hypomethylated when compared with most somatic tissues. At the gene level, the methylation status of selected genomic loci is a specific signature of placental tissues. Both the global and locus-specific methylation profiles show gestational-age dependent changes. Imprinted genes, namely genes for which expression is dependent on the parental origin of alleles serve key functions in the placenta. The placenta has been described as pseudomalignant and hypermethylation of several tumor suppressor genes have been observed.
Studies of the DNA methylation profile of placental tissues have provided insights into the pathophysiology of pregnancy-associated or developmentally-related diseases, such as preeclampsia and intrauterine growth restriction. Disorders in genomic imprinting are associated with developmental disorders, such as Prader-Willi syndrome and Angelman syndrome. Altered profiles of genomic imprinting and global DNA methylation in placental and fetal tissues have been observed in pregnancies resulting from assisted reproductive techniques (H. Hiura et al. 2012 Hum Reprod; 27: 2541-2548). A number of environmental factors such as maternal smoking (K. E. Haworth et al. 2013 Epigenomics; 5: 37-49), maternal dietary factors (X. Jiang et al. 2012 FASEB J; 26: 3563-3574) and maternal metabolic status such as diabetes (N. Hajj et al., Diabetes. doi: 10.2337/db12-0289) have been associated with epigenetic aberrations of the offsprings.
Despite decades of efforts, there had not been any practical means available to study the fetal or tumor methylome and to monitor the dynamic changes throughout pregnancy or during disease processes, such as malignancies. Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods for analyzing all or portions of a fetal methylome and a tumor methylome noninvasively.